


Apples and Cinnamon

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Apple Pie, Autumn, Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Apples and Cinnamon

As the wind whipped up outside, swirling the newly fallen leaves in front of her eyes, JJ stomped her feet on the ground. “We were supposed to go pumpkin picking!”

“I know,” Emily replied, laughing as she watched her girlfriend have a pretend temper tantrum. “But it would be way to cold today to drive all the way out there and enjoy ourselves.” JJ continued to stomp her feet as she leaned back into Emily’s embrace. “I promise, we’ll still have a fun day.”

“How?” JJ laughed, feeling Emily’s fingers ghost up her sides and hitting those ticklish spots. “All the fun fall shit is outside.”

Since the week before had given them favorable weather, they’d gone apple picking. “The apples are just a few days from going bad, so why don’t we heat up some apple cider and make an apple pie.” 

JJ craned her neck backward to press a soft kiss to the underside of her girlfriend’s chin. “Okay, that does actually sound like fun. But I’m gonna change back into comfy clothes again. You too?”

“Already done,” she laughed. JJ spun around to see Emily in a very see-through white tank top and black sweats, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. With a peck to the cheek, she ran into their bedroom to get changed and emerged minutes later in black yoga pants and a band t-shirt. 

Emily had already put two mugs of apple cider into the microwave to heat up, so as JJ walked into the kitchen, her hands were warmed by the sweet liquid. As she sipped, the cold drained from her face, replaced by a warm glow that lit up the beauty behind her blue eyes. “Ready to make some apple pie?”

Now that she was warmed from the inside out and had something to put her mind to on a day off, JJ got to making the dough. They were going to do this from scratch, which meant making and flattening the crust, cutting other sheets into strips to lay on top of the sweet apple mixture that Emily was getting started on. 

“While I start cutting the apples, why don’t you get all the other ingredients out.” JJ fanned her fingers over the recipe that Emily had printed out, pulling sugar, cinnamon, salt, nutmeg, and a few other spices from the shelves. Soon enough, the delicious aroma of cinnamon and apples filled the air in the apartment. “Mmm…”

“Right?” JJ laughed. “It smells amazing in here.” 

Picking up the spoon, Emily stood behind the woman she loved and placed her hand over JJ’s, gently stirring the mixture of apples, sugar and cinnamon until each piece was coated perfectly. As the spoon turned over in the mixture, Emily her front against JJ’s back. “You’re warm and cuddly.”

“Only because my girlfriend made me delicious, warm apple cider,” she laughed. 

Once the mixture was poured into the crust, they laid the strips of dough on top and placed it in the oven. “And now we wait,” Emily said solemnly. “Why isn’t there such a thing as insta-cook? I want pie.”

“Patience, my love.”

“Never,” she said.”

“Now who’s pouty?”

Emily snorted and spun around, getting a glimpse of the leaves still picking up off the ground and floating back down like snowflakes. “How about we dance while the pie cooks?”

“You wanna dance in the middle of our living room?” JJ asked, her face getting redder and redder by the second. 

Emily nodded happily; she loved that had the power to bring such a strong woman to such a vulnerable, but happy place. “Exactly.”

JJ took her hand and started to spin around her, dancing almost as delicately as the twirling leaves. “I am a lucky lady,” Emily said.”

“Damn right, you are.”

Laughter turned into contentedness, swaying back and forth while the scent of apple pie permeated every square inch of their living space. They got so lost in each other that they’d barely heard the beeping of the stove telling them that their desert was ready.

When she pulled it from the oven, JJ oohed and aahed like they did on infomercial. The pie was perfectly golden brown and the apples were a perfect consistency. Honestly, she couldn’t wait to eat it. “Do we have to wait until dinner to eat this?” She asked Emily.

Emily bounded into the kitchen and inhaled the scent, waving it in front of her perfectly upturned nose. “Hell, no. I’m too impatient for that.”

“Oh good,” JJ laughed. 

Just 30 minutes later, they poured some milk for themselves and a humongous slice of pie to go along with it. “How about we sit on the couch and look out the window at the leaves while we eat and then we can sit her and lapse into an apple pie coma and fall asleep for a while?”

“That sounds fantastic,” Emily crooned. “It sounds like everything I want really.”

Both women took a forkful of the pie and placed it in their mouths. “Oh my god.”

“Seriously!” JJ exclaimed. “If the BAU doesn’t work out, I say we go into the pie business.” 

While the food settled into their stomachs, the leaves continued to rain down like snowflakes - the ones soon to come if this weather had anything to do with it. Among the smell of apples and cinnamon, their eyes began to close, heavy with sleep on this cold, late-November day. “You know, Em, I think I’m glad it was too cold to go out today.”

“Me too,” Emily said, pulling JJ closer, the little spoon to her big spoon. “Wouldn’t trade this for the world.”

As if to drive the point home, JJ pushed her butt back into Emily.

“Yea, definitely wouldn’t trade this for anything.”


End file.
